


The Baker Street Boys Lose a Bet

by TheWhiteLily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also I suspect John and Sherlock may win the costume competition, And Donovan makes a gorgeous dinosaur, Anderson is a bit of an arse, But not entirely wrong, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fancy Dress, Gen, Humour, John doesn't welch on his bets, John is embarrassed, Poor John, Sherlock is oblivious, Should that be Dinovan? Or Donosaur?, just a feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock have made a bet with Anderson, and lost.  Now they have to face the consequences: letting him choose their costumes for the Police Charity Ball. John's never going to be able to wear his brown cardigan again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker Street Boys Lose a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this image in my mind all month. I've never really drawn anything before, but I'm pretty pleased with the results. :D 
> 
> If it gave you a giggle, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
